As a bonding method and apparatus which weld a plurality of components to each other by heating them utilizing ultrasonic vibration and oscillation, for example, one disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 62-26991 for opposition is known.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 62-46618 discloses use of sound wave connection in a method of forming a lip sealing surface around a thermoformed plastic container.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. No. 2-43631 for opposition discloses a technique for ultrasonic connection of parallel webs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,370 and 3,976,240 describe ultrasonic welding apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6-43099 for opposition discloses a technique which utilizes ultrasonic vibration as a plastic container manufacturing method.
When a plurality of components are to be welded and bonded to each other by dielectric heating in accordance with ultrasonic oscillation, an ultrasonic vibrator for a portion to be bonded must be machined to match the shape of the bonding place.
When the area of the bonding portion is large or the bonding portion is long, the machining shape of the ultrasonic vibrator becomes complicated. When the bonding target is changed, a new ultrasonic vibrator must be prepared.